ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36686461-20181023182436/@comment-36686461-20181024102328
@nexus you really are a fan of nexus, but grigio won't fall into those catagories for the following reasons 1. Seeing how asahi perform in ruebe, you can see how important she is, and tsu make her an ultra just indicate how important she is in the movie, tsu could have done it in the series but they don't, the reason is they save the best for last 2. this is just guessing, correct me i'm wrong, they let asahi debut (although she will be presented in expo 2019) in the movie because the true last boss is toregia and ruebe of course cannot defeat snake darkness so they need the power of a third ultra to boost ruebe power, since the makoto crystal has already made it debut in december, that is why and as for me, noa , with his absolutely ultimate power should not appear again, sorry but his appearance will make the fans happy, and then what, everything will be solved in a second and that ain't fun this movie should have place for character development and the evolution of the 3 main characters so asahi (grigio) role will be way bigger toregia will not be a serviceman to dark zagi and of course may have nothing to do with ultra n project franchise since his looks nothing like them aside form the eyes this is just some rumor but i believe it appear to be right, episode 37 was not include in the series, just some filler and the original plot is like this dark lucifer was the evol state of dark zagi, who is a copy-dark couterpart of noa, after being defeated by noa the god, absorbed a dark planet, but he find fighting noa in the said moment was too dangerous so he created something from what he just absorbed ,and then we have faust and mephisto (originally the warriors of the said planet) to fight nexus and turn back into zagi to wait for a revenge. and then he absorbed noa power form the fight to reconstruct his body into the said dark lucifer, he need that power since mizorogi betrayed him and made the power of mephisto turn into light and destroy it together with zwei, the final fight happened between noa full power and lucifer after 3 years from the fight between noa and zagi, in the universe in which noa has gone forever to seal away lucifer they created lucifer to be a franchise main antagonist since ultra n project purpose was too reboot the whole franchise mebius was created in 2003 to finally put an end to lucifer, you can find those picture on internet, in which showing the original concept of nexus and mebius, who was ultraman cross in the early concept so that means lucifer cannot create something that was not originated from his body, you can hardly find any similarities between lucifer and toregia, so i don't think your theories can turn into real stuff the picture of the stories of nexus and ultra n project concept